


Вечный сон

by Galatea187



Category: Magi-Nation (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Gen, Pre-Canon, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatea187/pseuds/Galatea187
Summary: Утром Тони не проснулся, не вздохнул, не шелохнулся.





	Вечный сон

Три минуты, три минуты,  
Хочешь, чтоб случилось чудо,  
Но оно не произойдёт,  
Он сейчас тебя убьёт.

От него не убежишь.  
Тони, почему ты так кричишь?  
Зря сегодня засыпал,  
Всё, теперь ты, друг, попал.

Он идёт сейчас к тебе,  
Значит скоро быть беде.  
Сердце бьётся быстро так,  
Ты, заснув, попал впросак.

Вот к тебе он подошёл,  
Языком своим оплёл.  
Язык сжался, как удав,  
И вздохнуть тебе не дал.

Всё, тебя он погубил,  
И теперь доволен он.

Утром Тони не проснулся,  
Не вздохнул, не шелохнулся.  
Будет спать он вечным сном,  
На погосте за мостом.


End file.
